


Muffins and Morningwood

by sunshineandseamonsters



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Muffins, morningwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandseamonsters/pseuds/sunshineandseamonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning and Aurora is frustrating and Killian is frustrated. </p><p>Written as a gift for Victoria-Squalor on tumblr with the prompt: Breakfast in Bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffins and Morningwood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoriaSqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSqualor/gifts).



> This started out as a fluffy one-shot but went into the downward spiral that is smut. It's my first time posting smut, so please let me know how it went! Also partially inspired by Kate's story, "Christmas Night in Williamsburg"
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Victoria (and everyone else)!

Killian Jones was a bit preoccupied with his princess’s naked thigh. Her skin seemed to be softest there and amongst his favorite things to do in bed was nuzzle into her thighs as she was spread out before him and brush his scruff on that virgin skin. Currently, his fingers were tracing patterns on that skin he loved so well while Aurora was frustratingly munching on her breakfast.

This particular morning was outside the norm. He was sleepy and horny and she was somehow bright and chipper. Their morning ritual was sacred ever since they woke up in the same bed together. Being a sailor, Killian always woke up at the crack of dawn with a smile on his face, ready for the new day and new adventures, as terribly poncy as that sounded. Meanwhile, Aurora would be curled up at his his side lightly snoring, finally sleeping through the night with no burning room or night terrors since her curse. But at the moment the switch was aggravating. 

But instead of blissfully staying asleep like normal, she woke him up with a kiss filled with intimate promises only to ask him to get her food, which he did, like a good schoolboy, to stay in her good graces and ensure morning sex. But it was looking grim for the latter. 

Killian grumbled under his breath. He had brought breakfast in so they could continue the fantastic screwing they had done the night before. God knew he needed food after the many rounds of mind-blowing sex (it was his first time going at it for most of the night, of course with cuddle breaks at Aurora’s insistence), but now she was taking too damn long.

Killian began to tickle a bit further north of her legs subtly suggest his wishes, but Aurora was having none of it. She stood up in his discarded shirt and walked around the bed to grab yet another muffin.

“Do you want to go out and walk around Williamsburg? I wanted to go and see that place you mentioned…”

Killian almost growled in frustration. He was hard as a rock and she knew it. She was just stalling, the minx. When she first made him wait, it was a surprisingly arousing. Now it was just annoying. It had been too long and by the smile on Aurora’s face, told him that she knew it.

“Anything you want, ‘Rora. Just put that thing down and get over here.”

Aurora raised an eyebrow in challenge. _Oh. God._ She had reached down and grasped yet another blueberry muffin. He groaned at the sight of her fingers squeezing. He was at the point where everything she did made his cock twitch. “But these are so very addictive,” she said as she took a bite.

Killian audibly groaned. “Enough,” he ground out between his clenched teeth. He was about to stand up, grab her, and then have his filthy way with her, but from the look in her eye and the learned smirk on her lips, that was _exactly_ what she wanted.

So Killian stayed put on the bed and crossed his arms. If she wanted him, she was going to have to come and get him. Preferably by climbing on top of him and using him until he was spent. 

_Two can play at the waiting game_ , he thought with a smarmy grin. Sure, he was frustrated but he could stand to wait for her to feel as crazy as he felt. So he changed tactics.

“They’re really easy to make, you know…” Killian said from his spot in the bed, trying to sound as casual as he could with his raging erection tenting the sheets, “you could probably do it and not burn them.” 

Aurora’s cheeks flushed at the memory of trying to make breakfast one morning and nearly turning the ship into firewood. “You promised you’d never mention that again, Killian.” 

“You’re not playing fair either, darling” 

Her blush deepened as if she thought she had cornered him without him knowing. “You know I like to tease you,” Aurora muttered. “I’m the only person you let get away with it…” 

She looked small and innocent in the shirt of his. Killian’s cock twitched insistently at the thought. She had been a near-virgin the first time, but by now, she played the game better than any woman he’d ever been with. She knew all his secrets and he knew hers and that made the fucking all the more wonderful, he had found. 

Aurora gave him a meaningful look, her blue eyes asking for an invitation. 

Killian knew that look. He grinned, “You’ve got to work for it, love. You’ve teased me far too long this time.” 

Aurora returned his grin with a happy smile, “In my defense, those muffins _were __good.”_

Killian rolled his eyes. He would be in love with a woman who liked breakfast more than sex when he had morningwood. Fate was unfair, but Killian wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Care to make it up to me?" 

Aurora bit her lip in anticipation. “Can I do whatever I want?” she asked softly. Despite all their time together, Aurora still was a little shy when it came to sex and it sometime made Killian puff his chest with pride that she trusted him with her most secret and intimate desires. 

Killian nodded. “Absolutely _anything_.” 

Aurora climbed on top of his lap and ground her hips into his; the only thing separating them was a bothersome sheet. Killian made a note to remove it as soon as she got off of him. 

“Anything you say, pirate?” Aurora rolled her hips again. 

Killian nodded. Words other than “Yes”, “Like that”, “’Rora”, and “Fuck” were lost to him almost every time she was on top of him and in control. Aurora got off on her power trip and, surprisingly enough, so did he. 

Aurora lifted herself on her knees, breaking their contact, eliciting another groan from him, but luckily Killian hadn’t lost his mind too much and pulled the sheet off of his lap. 

Aurora giggled when he looked up with hungry, desperate eyes and settled back into his lap, her warm, slick cunt grinding against him as she kissed him sweetly on the lips. Killian groaned again and his good hand went up to her hair and he pressed for more contact. 

Aurora pulled away from his mouth, but continued her hips ministrations. 

“I won’t be too cruel,” she murmured into his ear as she adjusted herself above him, teasing the head with her wetness. “You did make those fantastic muff-”

“Leave those bloody things out of this…” he growled against her neck, as he grabbed the hair on her scalp and lightly pulled. “You mention them one more time and I’ll be the one doing the torture, princess.” Aurora moaned at the contact and slid a bit further down his cock, but not enough to ease his ache. 

“Fine. No more talking,” Aurora said breathlessly, as she slid slowly down his length until she took him all the way inside her. She then pulled herself straight up and off his lap again. “But you have take me around this Brooklyn you love so much.” 

“Fine, just-” 

Aurora slammed herself down onto his cock. 

“Good.” 

That must’ve been her goal all along, Killian mused before his mind was lost to glorious fucking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like usual, please let me know what you think! Leave a comment telling me what you liked/didn't like.


End file.
